


Faith

by Nicnac



Series: More Than Saying Sorry [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Dodecal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

“I’m not the one behind this,” declared Lex.

Clark looked up at him, amused. “I know you aren’t.”

“Did you already catch the person responsible?” Lex enquired, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Nope,” Clark replied.

“Then have you been looking at my files again?” asked Lex, affronted. Even the way things were, a situation that Lex had, in all honesty, gotten himself into, he still should be afforded some privacy.

“Of course not,” Clark said.

“Then how do you know?” Lex pressed.

“I just do,” Clark answered with a shrug and Lex stared at him in shock. “It’s not like I need a reason to think you wouldn’t do something like this. I trust you.”

“You trust me,” Lex repeated numbly.

Clark smiled, and suddenly it was like the whole world had been opened up and laid at Lex’s feet. “Yeah Lex, I trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like Clex, then I suggest you stop here as this is the last good stopping point before this series turned unexpectedly slashy.


End file.
